Hans
Hans (AKA Yodely Guy) is a character on the classic and long-running pricing game from The Price is Right called "Cliff Hangers". Background He climbs up the mountain if a contestant does not get the correct price on the prize. Should he fall off the cliff at the top of the mountain, the contestant loses. However, if Hans/Yodely Guy stays on the mountain at the end of the game, the contestant wins. Gallery changers.jpg|Hans, not so high! changers2.png|OH NO! STOP! STOOOOOOOOOOP! changers3.jpg|OH NO! HE FELL OFF! GAME OVER! changers4.jpg|This guy is watchin' Hans real good! watch changers.jpg|This contestant is watching very closely too! cliffhanger_-630x342.png|UH-OH! BETTER STOP HANS! cliffhangers win.jpeg|WOW! HE STOPPED AT THE TOP! WHAT A WIN! Cliffhanger Backwards.jpg|Hey, why are you going backward Hans? screenshot1449693313-700x325.png Cliffhangers_25_Step.JPG Cliffhangers_25_Step_Close_Up.png Hans_Family_Backdrop.png|This is Hans' house Cliffhangershansfamily.jpg|And this is Hans' family, just in case you were wondering. Cliffhangers_Play.png Hans_Sad_Daughter.png|Hey, why is Hans' daughter crying? Cliffhangers Yodely Guy Suicide.jpg|Oh no, that's why! Hans' family must've found out that he fell off the cliff again. This makes them very sad. :'( playcliffhangerssavehans.jpg|Promo message from the TPIR video game commercial ThePriceIsRightVideoGame.png|BUY THE TPIR VIDEO GAME IF YOU WANT TO SAVE HANS! DO IT! DO IT NOW! cliffhangerspriceisrightvideogamepromo.jpg|Speaking of TPIR video game, here is Hans carrying the game right now! Better not drop it! CliffhangersTransition.JPG|Transition wipe Yodely_Guy_Twitter_Response.JPG|Wow, I didn't know Hans liked Twitter. Who knew? Rachel Celebrates with Hans 40th Anniversary.JPG|Rachel wishes Hans a happy 40th birthday! Hans 40th.jpg|Appropriately enough, he carried some balloons up the mountain that episode with the number 40 on them. Cliffhangers Big 40.jpg Cliffhangers40thanniversarydeath.png|Talk about a HUGE birthday win! He stopped on the top just in the nick of time! WOW! CliffhangersBirthdayCake.jpg|I think I big birthday win like that deserves a big cake! gettyimages-623169522-612x612.jpg|Drew imitating Hans' pose Drew_and_the_Yodely_Guy.png Michael_with_Hans_Shirt.png|Contestant Michael wearing Hans on his T-shirt 64623400_10156761408586785_1766622668498403328_n.jpg 65284596_10156771013601785_3966396834657599488_n.jpg|The audience member on the right is wearing a sweatshirt with the picture of Hans and the Cliffhangers board. 66089797_10156804927596785_5578799940659838976_n.jpg|An audience member wearing a T-shirt that depicts Bob, Drew, and Hans on it. Monique's_Cliffhangers_shirt.png 105165_d0859b.jpg|Hans in Bob Barker's shirt pocket cast_photos_Amber-003.jpg|Amber with Hans cast_photos_Gwendolyn-003.jpg|Gwendolyn with Hans Hans_&_George.jpg|George and a lifesize cardboard cutout of Hans Hans_Symbol.png 72340456_10220853514992592_5178936690105909248_n.jpg Hans_Water_Slide.png 72375737_10220853513152546_6633762071697686528_n.jpg Cliffhangers_Orange_Tape.jpg|On the right side is danger zone tape Cliffhangers_LMAD_Win.jpg|Another view of the danger zone tape. Notice that on the higher parts, it's red. Cliffhangers_lights.png Cliffhangers_Start.png Cliffhangers_Doom.png Happy_42nd_Birthday_Yodely_Guy.png|Celebrating 42 years of Cliffhangers! Different Outfits Hans_Wedding.png Hans_Graduation.png Hans_Santa.png Hans_Grim_Reapear.png Hans_Leprechaun.png Hans_Fireman.png Hans_Pilgrim.png Hans_Money_Bag.png Hans_Chef.png Hans_Surfer.png Hans_Cupid.png Hans_Onesie.png Hans_Emmy.png A Live Yodely Guy On one show, an audience member named Michael was dressed up like Hans, the Yodely Guy. Michael as Yodely Guy 1.jpg Michael as Yodely Guy 2.jpg Michael as Yodely Guy 3.jpg Michael as Yodely Guy 4.jpg Yodely Drew In a 2009 Halloween episode, Drew dressed up as Hans (Yodely Guy) for Halloween. Yodely_Drew.jpg Yodely_Drew_2.jpg Yodely Rachel As part of U Decide Week, Hans was dressed up like Rachel, based on the majority of online fan votes. Rachel provided the yodeling voice rather than the music playing. UDecide@DrewFromTVor@Rachel1Reynolds.jpg UDecide@Rachel1Reynolds.jpg RachelReynoldsVictory.jpg Cliffhangerswithyodelyrachel.jpg UpsetRachel.jpg Hans (& Rachel) on Let's Make a Deal In 2016, as part of Mashup Week for both Deal and Price, Cliffhangers and model Rachel Reynolds (from Price) made guest appearances as the game was played. Rachel provided the yodeling voice just like in U Decide week. Cliffhangers_on_Let's_Make_a_Deal.jpg Hans_on_LMAD.jpg Clifhangers_Pan-o-Ramicview.jpg cliffhangers_Orange_Marker_2.jpg Cliffhangers Orange Marker 3.jpg Cliffhangers Orange Maker 4.jpg Wayne and Rachel.jpg Cliffhangers_on_LMAD.jpg Wayne with Lobster Contestant.jpg Lobster Contestant.jpg clffhagers_LMAD_Cards.jpg Rachel Card.jpg Nervous_Rachel.jpg Rachel Yodels.jpg Rachel_Shows_a_5.jpg Rachel_Shows_a_7.jpg Chef Hans' Mountain Trouble YodelyChef_Trouble.jpg|Uh oh, Hans is stuck on the mountain. YodelyChef_Trouble_Part_2.jpg YodelyChef_Stuck.jpg Drew_Helps_Yodely_Chef.jpg|Come on Drew, lend a hand! Yodely_Guy_Gone.jpg|There he goes! CliffSurfers CliffSurfers.png|It's time to go on a Surfin' Safari! Let's play Cliff Surfers! CliffSurfers_Graphic.PNG|Hans, you look radical dude! Cliffsurfers_Board.png|Hans is ready to climb...oh I'm sorry, I meant surf up the gnarly mountain! CliffSurfers_Hans_in_Full.PNG|Surf's up! The Cover Up Mountain Climber Poses Cover_Up_Mountain_Climber_Poses.png|Looks like Hans is stretching Cover_Up_Mountain_Climber_Poses_Close_Up.png Emmyhangers Emmy_Cliffhangers.png|Time to play Cliff Hangers: Emmys Edition! Emmycliffhangerstransition.png|Lookin' sleek and dapper, Hans! Cliffhangers_Emmy_Outline.png|Don't drop that Emmy award if you fall down the mountain! Christmashangers Christmashangers.png|Time for a holiday edition of Cliffhangers! SantaHangers Mountain.png|Look, there's Hans! Or should I say, Santa Hans! HO HO HO! ChristmasHangers_Santa_Hans.png|Ol' Santa Hans has got a big loot of presents for good boys and girls! Santa_Hans_Wipe.png|The transition wipe for the xmas edition ChristmasHangers_3_Steps.png|He's up to three steps. ChristmasHangers_Family.png|I hope he stays on the mountain! ChristmasHangers_Wide_Shot.png|Come on, Santa Hans! Stay strong for the holidays! ChristmasHangers_10_Steps.png ChristmasHangers_Win.png|IT'S A WIN! A WIN FOR THIS AWESOME FAMILY! TALK ABOUT A CHRISTMAS MIRACLE! Drew_&_Amber_Up_Top.png|Drew can't believe it either! Classic Yodely Guy Looks Old_Cliffhangers.jpg Classiccliffhangers.jpg Classiccliffhangers2.jpg Lmadcliffhangers.jpg Special Yodely Guy Looks Santa_Hans_2.0.png Cliffhangersfirefighter1.png|Firefighter Cliffhangersgrad.png|Dressed as a professor for Back to School Cliffhangerwedding.png|Dressed for a wedding Cliffhangershalloween.png|Dressed as Death for Halloween Cliffhangersonesie.png Cliffhangersleprachaun.png|Dressed in green as a Leprechaun for St. Patrick's Day Cliffhangers2015.png|Looking dapper Hans! Udecidecliffhangers1.png|Uh oh, looks like Hans is a little too nervous about falling off that mountain today! Udecidecliffhangers2.png|Wait a minute, that's "Hanchel", Hans's girlfriend! Really it's Hans dressed up as model Rachel Reynolds because the audience voted on Twitter whether he should be dressed up like Drew or Rachel. The result, RACHEL! And Rachel herself provided the yodeling. Cliffhangersjuly4.jpg|Dressed as one of our Founding Fathers, George Washington, for the 4th of July. Aprilfoolsdaycliffhangers.jpg|Going up the mountain backward for April Fool's Day. And that day, the game was renamed "Yodely Guy" in his honor! Cliffhangers40thanniversary.jpg|Hans wearing a party hat and holding a 40 balloon in honor of 40 years of Cliff Hangers. CliffhangersAmazingRaceSpecialBackpack.JPG|Hans wearing a backpack as part of The Amazing Race Primetime Specials Big_Money_Cliffhangers.jpg|Hans and a bag full of cash! YodelyChef.jpg|Chef Hans Cliffsurfer_Hans.png|Surfer dude. Gnarly! CliffEmmy.png|Emmys (NOTE: Notice he has on that exact same outfit as the wedding episode) Santa_Hans.png|Dressed as Santa Claus for Christmas Hans_as_Gene_Simmons_with_Red_Lipstick.png|Dressed as famous KISS member Gene Simmons! ROCKIN! CupidHans.png|Dressed as Cupid for Valentine's Day OnesiesHans2019.png Cliffersurfer_Hans_2019.png|Dressed as a surfer for the summer! Gnarly dude! Malt_Hans.png Shows appeared The Price is Right - (1976-present) Let's Make a Deal - (2016, During Mash-Up Week with TPIR) Links Yodely Guy - The Price is Right - CBS.com Yodely Guy - The Price is Right - CBS.com - Guidelines [https://www.facebook.com/ThePriceIsRightCBS/videos/924714457923350/ Cliffhangers Video at The Price is Right Official Facebook Page] The Sad and Lonely Life of the Cliffhanger Guy @ Generic White Boy (WARNING: contains some strong language here and there, U.S. Game Show Wiki Discretion is Advised) Category:Fictional Characters Category:The Price is Right Category:Good Guys